


My father will hear about this! (No, son, I'd rather not)

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Lucius Malfoy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smitten Draco Malfoy, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Lucius Malfoy genuinely wished his son would stop ranting about wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Fluffy! series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 38
Kudos: 228





	My father will hear about this! (No, son, I'd rather not)

A phase.

Lucius Malfoy had thought it was just a mere pointless phase as he watched his six years old son laughed delightedly as he chased after a house elf with a fake wand in his hand. His white-blond hair was slicked back, giving people the full view of his scar on his forehead. Lucius shook his head sadly. His son insisted on dressing as the famous _Harry Potter_ at his sixth birthday party. Hence the lightning bolt scar on his otherwise scar-free forehead. The guests were amused, and some weren't, like Lucius. He didn't like the Potter boy at all, but his son—to his horror—had been enamoured by the-boy-who-lived for reasons he couldn't fathom. Lucius thought it was ridiculous! Draco hadn't even met him yet!

"He's still young. I'm sure he would grow out of it, dear," Narcissa had chuckled when he voiced out his concerns to her; so sure that their son would grow out of his obsession with the-boy-who-lived. Lucius believed her because he wanted to, but he should've known better.

When he sent his twelve years old son to Hogwarts, he didn't expect to get a letter from him every week, and he certainly did not expect that it would be all about Harry Potter. He knew his son had always wanted to be friends with the famous Potter, he knew his son had always liked him, which was why he was surprised when he found Draco's first letter full of harsh insults about Potter and his friend Weasley. Apparently, Potter rejected his hand and chose Weasley over him, the sole reason why the way he felt about the-boy-who-lived changed spectacularly. Lucius was delighted. He thought this was it; his son was finally done with his obsession with the-boy-who-lived, but he was _wrong_. Every letter Draco sent to him was full of rants about Wonderful _Potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_. He wouldn't shut up about Potter, and his Nimbus 2000, and their midnight duel that didn't happen, and how Potter caught Longbottom's remembrall, and how wrong he was about Potter, and how much he hated Potter, and how much he wanted to get on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker ~~so he could play against Potter~~ next school year. Lucius shook his head and sighed as he rested his head on his palm.

His nightmare didn't end there. When his son was at the Manor for Christmas Holidays, he didn't shut up about Potter. So Lucius had expected the same thing was going to happen until the first of September, and he was right; Draco spent his six weeks talking about Potter and asked Lucius for insults he could throw at him and Weasley, but that wasn't the worst of it. One gloomy morning at the Manor, Draco had knocked on the door of his study room. Lucius watched him as he gingerly entered the room and sat in the chair in front of Lucius' desk. Lucius took his reading glasses off as he leaned back on the back of his high-back chair, waiting for his son to speak up. He sighed as he watched him fiddled with his fingers and refused to meet Lucius' eyes.

He sighed. "What is it, Draco?" A pair of grey eyes looked up to stare at him. Lucius raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for his son to say something. Draco bit his lip and spoke hesitantly. "I have a question, Father."

"Do tell."

"I—Have you any idea why my external genitalia had gotten so stiffed when I first saw Potter flying? I've been reading at the library but found no answer. Is there something wrong with me? Do we have to call the Healer?" Lucius' eyes went comically wide and he almost pissed himself in horror, but it didn't end there. Draco fidgeted on his seat as his eyes roamed around the room. "Is it serious, Father? Do I have to tell Mother to call the Healer? It happens a lot around Potter and just Potter. Did he curse me, perhaps? Or was it—"

"Enough!" Lucius cut his son off, his chest heaving and his surroundings moving a bit. His eyes were wide as he stared at Lucius, probably shocked that his Father raised his voice at him. Lucius cleared his throat and massaged his temples. Merlin. He had to tell Narcissa about this. He looked at his wide-eyed son. "No, Draco, there's nothing wrong with you. I will... buy you some books about it. Now, could you please go back to your room? I have to... talk to your Mother."

Draco nodded and silently left his study room. He told Narcissa about this and she wasn't just as shocked as him for some reason. His son left for Hogwarts with burning red cheeks, and carefully not meeting Lucius' eyes. He bought Draco books, and he knew his son had read it by the way he acted around them. Draco still wrote to him but not as frequently as before. He refused to talk about Potter, instead, he talked about Pansy Parkinson in his letters, and Lucius had thought that his son was finally done with Potter, but as usual, he had been wrong. It was on the fourteenth of February when his son had started to talk about Potter again. It had something to do with a Valentine poem the girl Weasley made for Potter, and if Lucius hadn't known any better he would say his son was jealous. He wasn't, was he?

As time passed by, Lucius had thought that his son's full-blown obsession was completely ridiculous. The amount of time, money, and effort he spent just to taunt Potter was utterly ridiculous. He barged into Potter's compartment every year to taunt Potter, he sewed an entire Dementor costume to mock Potter, he made badges and lost sleep for three days to mock Potter, he composed a song about a Weasley to get a reaction from Potter, he would make some ridiculous excuses to follow Potter everywhere—it was getting ridiculous, and he would still write to Lucius about what bloody _Potter_ was up to. Lucius just didn't understand why he would do that. He wished he would stop. He really wished he would before he drove his own Father into madness.

But Lucius had no such luck.

It was a particularly warm and sunny day in Wiltshire, so Lucius had decided to spend his day at the large gardens of the Manor. He was comfortably sat in one of the chairs in the garden with a book in his hand. The wind was fresh and cold, lightly blowing his hair. He roamed his eyes around the garden. It looked alive and lovely; flowers of different hues were gleaming in the broad sunlight, there were birds on the trees, and there were white peacocks eating at the other side of the garden. He smiled at himself. He didn't think the garden would be like this again, alive, after the war. He was reaching for his orange juice on the table in front of him when he heard someone stomping their way down to the garden. Lucius turned around and saw his son walking down the stone path.

"Father!" he called. "Father! You won't believe what Saint Potter did!" Draco walked around the round end table and sat in the chair opposite Lucius. Lucius sighed and brought the book down to his lap. It seemed like he had to say goodbye to his wonderful plan of peaceful afternoon reading after all. He sighed and questioned his karma.

"What did he do this time, Draco?" asked Lucius defeatedly. He looked at his son and he noticed that his grey eyes were sparkling, and he was glowing. He looked happy and vibrant. He looked like that ever since he started dating Potter five years ago. Potter spoke at their trial and returned Draco's wand to him, and Lucius was really grateful for what he did. He didn't know how it exactly happened, but unlike Narcissa, he was surprised when Draco stumbled out of the floo in their drawing room that evening two months after the war. Lucius was reading in his armchair when a disgruntled looking and very drunk Draco fell on the floor.

"Father!" he called. His eyes half-lidded and his cheeks were flushed and pink. "You won't believe what Saint Potter did this time!" he laughed humorlessly. "He took my virginity and kissed Ginevra Weasley outside of Three broomsticks!" he laughed again, almost hysterically, and Lucius' eyes widened in shock at what he just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could make a sentence, the floo roared and Harry Potter stumbled out of his fireplace. He went straight to Draco and didn't even spare a glance at Lucius. Lucius' eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. What was he doing here?! After he fucked his son and kissed— Potter fucked his son! Salazar! Lucius clutched his chest and shook his head. He felt like he was going to faint.

"Draco! I can explain!" Potter said and looked at Draco pleadingly. His face was also flushed. His hair was messier than ever and his eyes were red from tiredness. He knelt in front of Draco to help him up, but Draco slapped Potter's hands away before it could even touch him and glared fiercely at the Saviour.

"No need to explain, Potter. I understand. I'm just a fuck—"

"You're not!" Potter exclaimed. "Draco, would you just please listen to me?" he pleaded, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Why would I?! I know what I've seen!"

"It's not like that! Ginny and I are just friends! She was crying and I wanted to comfort—"

Draco laughed. "Do you kiss all the crying girls to comfort them, Potter?"

Potter sighed and took off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He looked at Draco again, and Lucius' breathing hitched when he saw the way Potter looked at his son. He wondered if he looked at Narcissa the same way.

"Listen, I don't like her and I have no plans on getting back—"

"Why did you kiss her, then?!" "I like you, Draco!"

They shouted at the same time. Draco sounded angry, while Potter sounded exasperated. Lucius' eyebrows went up. He watched them and the myriad of emotions flicking on their faces. Potter sighed and put his glasses on again. "Merlin. You wouldn't let me finish." He whispered, eyes low and not looking at Draco. Draco was staring at him, studying him, then he reached up to grip Potter's shirt. Draco pulled him down and brought their lips together. Lucius' book had slipped from his grip and made a dull thump sound as it hit the floor. Lucius stared at them as they shared a heated kiss, dumbfounded.

Back to the garden at Malfoy Manor, where Lucius was patiently waiting for his son to spill the tea. Draco's lips wobbled a little as if he was fighting a grin. He rolled his eyes playfully and cleared his throat. "You won't believe the Golden boy's audacity, Father. He just asked me to _marry_ him!" Lucius gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. Draco grinned at him. "Yes, Father, he asked me to marry him. The nerve of that Potter. As if I would want to spend the rest of my life with him in domestic bliss. As if I would want to take care of him for the rest of our lives!" He reached for the orange juice that appeared in front of him a while ago. Lucius' eyes flickered to the expensive ring shining on his ring finger; a solitaire diamond mounted on a simple band. It looked simple yet very elegant.

"So what did you say?" asked Lucius. He reached for his own glass of orange juice and brought it to his lips. He watched his son as he took a sip from it.

Draco's eyes sparkled. He brought his glass of juice to his lips, putting his diamond ring on full display for Lucius to see. He took a sip and put the glass down. "Of course I said yes, Father."

He smiled at his Father, and Lucius' heart warmed at the sight of his son smiling warmly and happily at him. He felt like he didn't deserve that smile, but he smiled back at Draco as he accepted the fact that he was now stuck with Draco's rants about Potter for the rest of his life.


End file.
